


Captivité

by Aliice



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Romance, Violence, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliice/pseuds/Aliice
Summary: ATTENTION : scène de viol!'' Il approcha ensuite ses lèvres du front du jeune Naruto , y déposant un léger baiser ...– Je reviendrai te chercher.Après lui avoir susurré ceci, il disparut … Allait-il survivre un jour de plus ? Il en doutait fortement à présent. ''





	Captivité

Il était enfermé, dans le noir, avec pour seules affaires un fin matelas et une gamelle d'eau grisâtre.

Depuis combien de temps y était-il ? Une semaine ? Un mois ? Trois mois ? Il n'en savait rien.

Le jour se confondait avec la nuit. Il n'y avait aucune ouverture, seuls quelques barreaux en métal l'empêchant de s'évader. Il avait pour seule visite son ravisseur.

Alors qu'il s'installait du mieux qu'il put sur le matelas, ses pensées divaguaient vers l'extérieur, vers ce beau ciel bleu, sur son petit village qui lui manquait tant. Mais quelque chose lui manquait encore plus, où plutôt quelqu'un.  
Comment avait-il pu vivre sans lui récemment ? Ancré profondément dans ses souvenirs, il n'entendit pas le cliquetis de la porte de sa cellule. Une grande ombre se trouvait maintenant face à lui. Il sursauta devant cette silhouette imposante.

– Viens ! Dit-il froidement.

Sachant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, il se leva péniblement et le suivit à contre cœur. L'idée de s'enfuir ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit, il l'aurait tout de suite retrouvé.  
Chaque jour, cet homme l'utilisait pour ses nombreuses expériences et Naruto en était épuisé. Il n'était à présent plus qu'une enveloppe vide et sans âme.

Aujourd'hui, l'homme avait décidé de pousser à bout le jeune garçon et ainsi faire ressortir le monstre qui sommeillait en lui. Il voulait tester la résistance des deux faces à la mort, voir si Kyubi était bien invincible. Pour cela il choisit employer les grands moyens.  
Il plaça le jeune homme sur une petite table en métal qui se situait au centre de la pièce. Une fois posé, il lui attacha les mains et les chevilles sur chaque rebord de façon à ce que son corps forme un X. Ses outils étaient rangés à droite. Il y en avait en tout genre ; scalpels, seringues, écarteurs … Il y prit un bocal contenant un liquide violet ainsi qu'une énorme seringue d'une aiguille de huit centimètres. Il en préleva et avança la seringue violette devant les yeux effrayés de Naruto.

– Bien, maintenant ne bouge pas.

Il la planta alors brusquement dans l'intestin sans aucune préparation.

– Ahh ! Hurla Naruto en remuant de toutes ses forces, voulant échapper à ce monstre sans cœur.  
– Chut ! Répliqua sèchement l'homme.

Pour toute réponse, Naruto continua de bouger bien qu'il sentait la douleur l'envahir et ses forces le quitter. Le monstre décida alors de le bâillonner en serrant fermement, lui tirant sur la bouche.

L'homme recommença plusieurs fois au même endroit puis patienta un peu, regardant et interprétant chacune des réactions de son cobaye préféré. Son corps s'était arqué et retombait brusquement contre la table en métal. Ses mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus faibles. Les extrémités de son corps changèrent de couleur, virant au bleue.  
Après dix minutes de combat, les réactions et gesticulations diminuèrent puis il ferma les yeux. C'est alors que l'homme réutilisa son liquide violet et replanta la seringue à de multiples endroits ; cou, cuisse, bras, ... Puis, l'homme s'en alla, fermant la salle sombre du sous-sol à clé.  
Il se dirigea vers une autre salle similaire juste à sa droite. Il s'installa tranquillement sur un petit canapé miteux, bercé par les hurlements de son cobaye. 

Au bout d'une quarantaine de minutes, l'homme revient voir les résultats de son expérience ; Naruto ne bougeait plus, les yeux clos. Il était peut-être mort. Pour vérifier, l'homme mit la main sur son cœur ; il battait encore mais faiblement.  
N'ayant pas les résultats qu'il souhaitait, il recommença. Cette fois ci, il inséra le venin dans chaque parcelle de son corps, infime soit-elle, déjà contaminée ou non. Une fois fini, il resta sur le côté, observant son chef d’œuvre.

Après une minute, Naruto remua violemment. L'homme était maintenant face à Kyubi. Pour le maintenir plus fermement, il prit deux petites barres métalliques noirs au bout pointu et les planta au creux de chacune de ses mains, puis fit de même pour les pieds.  
Un cri strident résonna dans toute la pièce. Kyubi et le corps de Naruto luttèrent ainsi plusieurs heures durant. L'homme, lui, resta affalé sur son fauteuil dans un coin de la salle. Puis soudainement, son corps retomba sur la table ; il ne réagissait plus.

L'homme recommença ainsi son expérience de nombreuses fois. Le jeune Naruto continuait à chaque fois de se battre, finissant toujours inerte. Mais fort heureusement, grâce à Kyubi il survécu. Le soir, l'homme arrêta son expérience. Il comprit alors que l'autre serait très difficile voir impossible à éliminer et pensait déjà à sa prochaine expérimentation ; l'extraction de Kyubi. Mais pour cela il allait devoir procéder à différentes analyses  
Un jeune homme aux cheveux gris alla libérer Naruto de ces petites barres métalliques. Il le traîna ensuite jusqu'à sa cellule et le balança sur le matelas, faisant atrocement souffrir le pauvre Naruto. Quelques secondes après, le jeune homme disparut, laissant Naruto à nouveau seul dans sa cage noire.

Il ne pouvait plus bouger quoi que ce soit. Son esprit était bien présent mais son corps le brûlait. La douleur horrible de cette expérience bien plus inhumaine que les précédentes était toujours là, lui collant à la peau sans vouloir le lâcher ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Il voulait mourir, il n'avait désormais plus la force de vivre ou bien même de survivre. Il ferma les yeux, attendant que la mort vienne le chercher, n'en pouvant plus mais en vain. Il s'endormit difficilement et péniblement.  
Dans la nuit, alors que son esprit était toujours sur ses gardes, il perçut un faible grincement.

Oh non …

Mais cette fois-ci, étrangement, ce fut différent. On lui caressa gentiment la joue qui n'était pas posée contre le matelas dur, dégageant de petits cheveux de son visage. Le corps de Naruto trembla légèrement à ce contact.  
Après une longue hésitation, il ouvrit lentement les yeux.

– Sa … suke ? Ne put-il que dire dans un faible murmure.  
– Oui je suis là. Je reviendrai te sortir de là je te le promets, le rassura-t-il tout en continuant ses tendres caresses.

Naruto voulut alors se relever, s'aidant du mieux qu'il put de ses bras fins mais il s'écroula aussitôt. De peu, Sasuke le rattrapa de ses deux larges mains, étreignant ensuite sa taille.

– Naruto, murmura-t-il tristement.

Il le sera fort contre sa poitrine. À son contact le blond ferma les yeux, bercé par la chaleur de son corps ainsi que par les battements de son cœur, il s'endormit alors paisiblement malgré la douleur.  
Sasuke le replaça alors délicatement sur le fin matelas. Il approcha ensuite ses lèvres du front du jeune Naruto, y déposant un léger baiser accompagné d'une tendre main dans ses cheveux.

– Je reviendrai te chercher.

Après lui avoir susurré ceci, il disparut.

La nuit de Naruto fut longue. En effet, après le passage de Sasuke, la douleur était revenue bien plus forte et profonde. Allait-il survivre un jour de plus ? Il en doutait fortement à présent.

Au matin, Naruto était encore épuisé et ne put bouger du lit. L'assistant débarqua tôt et porta sans aucune finesse le jeune Naruto qui, pour une fois, ne se débattit pas.  
Cette fois ci, Orochimaru décida de le faire passer plusieurs séries d’examens. Il voulait connaître chaque détail quant aux résultats de la veille ainsi que pour sa prochaine expérimentation. Il dévêtit totalement le jeune homme, l'installa sur une petite table blanche et la poussa sous une grande lampe, aveuglant Naruto. Il se retrouva baigné d'un surplus de lumière. Il se sentait mal, étouffait, l'air présent dans ses poumons se vidait petit à petit.  
Afin de se calmer, il ferma les yeux et repensa à sa rencontre d'hier soir. Ne pouvant faire le moindre mouvement, il se contenta de rêver.

L'homme, quant à lui, brancha Naruto à de multiples endroits avec de vieux fils qui envoyés de temps à autre des coups de jus qui l'empêchaient de sombrer de fatigue, le maintenant à la réalité. Orochimaru l'analysa avec une panoplie d'outils.  
C'est alors qu'un jeune garçon aux cheveux couleur noir ébène apparut.

– Ah Sasuke ! Mon apprenti préféré ! Viens donc voir le résultat de mes recherches.

Sasuke, sans aucune réponse, s'avança lentement jusqu'à son maître. L'assistant, lui, se contenta d'incliner faiblement la tête en guise de salut puis se retourna vers Naruto qui ne bougeait plus.  
L'homme fit signe à son apprenti de le suivre et se dirigea droit sur l'objet de ses expériences. À la vue du pauvre Naruto, l'apprenti n'eut aucune réaction apparente.

– Je te présente Naruto, c'est mon cobaye depuis déjà de nombreux mois. C'est d'ailleurs l'un des plus résistants que j'ai eu jusqu'alors, rajouta-t-il un sourire méprisable sur son hideux visage de serpent venimeux.

Sasuke serra alors fortement son poing tout en continuant d'admirer le corps du jeune cobaye. Du sang s'échappa alors de sa main et il la cacha dans son dos, le visage toujours dénué de la moindre expression.

– Une fois mes analyses terminées, je compte sur toi pour l'amener dans cette salle.

Sasuke ne réagit pas mais le maître sut qu'il avait bien compris le message et, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, l'apprenti partit.  
Après avoir longuement observé son expérience, il demanda à son assistant de s'en occuper puis s'en alla, sûrement afin de ramener Sasuke ici pour la suite du test. Naruto rouvrit les yeux et aperçut l'assistant juste au-dessus de lui. Ses deux mains étaient plaquées sur la table, bloquant la tête du jeune. De ses jambes, il écarta celle de Naruto et le fixa, un air bestial dans ses pupilles sombres.  
La peur prit le contrôle du corps du plus jeune. Cependant, suite aux nombreux tests subis récemment, il ne put faire quoi que ce soit.

Leur corps n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il voulut appeler à l'aide mais qui le sauverait? Qui l'aiderait d'une quelconque façon ? Même Sasuke, présent il y a peu, n'avait rien fait pour lui. Il s'était contenté de l'abandonner une fois de plus.

L'assistant balada alors sa main droite sur le corps musclé et fin du cobaye, le même sourire méprisant sur le visage que celui du maître. Sa main s'arrêta alors sur un bout de chair qu'il tira brutalement, jouant ensuite joyeusement avec. La douleur traversa le corps de Naruto. Il comprit alors les véritables intentions de l'assistant ; il voulait le faire sien.  
Il continua avec l'autre bout de chair puis avec les deux, provoquant des gémissements souffrances du côté du blond. Il descendit ensuite vers l'objet de ses désirs. Le corps du pauvre Naruto se contracta brusquement, il était à présent terrorisé.

Comment pouvait-il faire quoi que ce soit lorsque la moindre parcelle de son corps le faisait souffrir, refusant le moindre mouvement ?

L'homme commença d'abord par des caresses, savourant le contact, puis le prit rapidement en main en le serrant fortement. Il fit alors de nombreux va-et-vient sans merci tandis que ses lèvres mordirent à plusieurs reprises le cou du blond le faisant virer au rouge. Puis il s'attaqua à son corps pour enfin faire en bas.  
L'envie de vomir et de hurler le prirent, comment pouvait-il se sortir de là ? Il ne le pouvait malheureusement pas.

L'assistant avança trois doigts de sa main libre et les inséra bestialement dans l'antre du blond. Naruto se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, ne voulant pas lui faire encore plus plaisir avec ses gémissements et il serra les poings. Le visage du plus vieux était à présent inhumain, on aurait dit le visage du diable en personne. Et ce sourire méprisant, il lui donnait envie de s'enfuir à des lieux d'ici.  
Le corps de Naruto trembla brutalement, ne voulant pas s’arrêter. Il réussit à lever un bras difficilement vers ce monstre mais celui-ci l'attrapa rapidement et coinça alors ses deux poignets d'une main au-dessus de la tête du blond. Ses poings étaient maintenant si contractés que des filets de sangs s'en écoulèrent.

Face à sa détresse, une larme s'échappa de son yeux droit et il supplia comme il put son agresseur d'arrêter. Ce qui eut malheureusement l'effet inverse. Un sourire carnassier s'agrandissait sur le visage de la bête avec les plaintes rauques ainsi que les gémissements de douleur de la victime. Tout ça l'excitait au plus haut point.  
Il retira alors d'un coup sec ses doigts puis, sans que le blond puisse respirer, il s'enfonça profondément en lui avec toute la force qu'il possédait. Il toucha, dès la pénétration, la prostate du jeune. Celui-ci se cambra violemment et hurla, il avait tellement mal que les pleures s'écoulèrent à flots sans vouloir s'arrêter. Son cri résonna dans toute la pièce.

L'excitation de l'assistant était arrivée à son comble et il multiplia les coup de butoirs à un rythmes effréné, maintenant toujours les poignets du blond à présent rouges. Il se déchaînait ensuite à l'intérieur du pauvre Naruto. Celui-ci ne pensait à présent qu'à une chose ; Sasuke.  
Du sang s'écoula de l'entrée du jeune garçon mais il continua ses va-et-vient avec une force inhumaine. Le blond crut que cet endroit s'était totalement déchiré.

Après quelques secondes qui parurent des heures pour Naruto, le plus vieux se délivra en lui. Satisfait, il quitta l'endroit ensanglanté où était jusqu'alors son sexe et l'abandonna, là, sur cette petite table blanche. Naruto, après avoir vu son violeur s'en aller au loin, tomba dans l'inconscience.  
Il entendit cependant un seul et unique nom d'une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien avant de sombrer ; le sien.

Sasuke le couvrit rapidement d'une fine couverture qu'il avait trouvé dans la salle. Son regard s'emplit de tristesse quand il posa ses yeux sur le corps de Naruto, voyant dans quel état il était. Quand il baissa les yeux, il vit du sang s'écouler et la haine prit rapidement le dessus. Il était hors de lui.

Il porta délicatement Naruto à présent recouvert et s'échappa de l'ancienne base de son maître ; Orochimaru. Il avait décidé de ramener son petit blond à Konoha, son village.  
Ne voulant cependant pas être repéré une fois le long périple terminé, il le déposa devant l’hôpital et demanda à un garçon qui passait par là d'appeler un médecin. Il se plaqua ensuite derrière une haie, attendant patiemment que le petit revienne accompagné de quelqu'un qui pourrait soigner Naruto. Ce qui fut rapidement fait. Un médecin le porta et l'amena précipitamment aux urgences. Une fois celui-ci prit en charge, reposant sur un confortable lit blanc, le visage un peu moins pale et plus serein, Sasuke disparut.

Naruto était finalement tombé dans le coma. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'il était comme mort, n'ayant également aucunes réactions quant aux nombreuses visites qu'on lui rendait.  
Tout le village était à présent au courant de la situation du jeune Naruto. On avait même demandé à l'Hokage de l'aider mais elle n'avait rien pu faire. Elle n'eut qu'un seul verdict une fois ses examens terminés ; il ne voulait pas se réveiller. En effet quelque chose semblait l'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux et de faire face à la réalité. Il ne le voulait pas.

Tous ses proches étaient fortement inquiets, y compris son cher Sasuke. Celui-ci lui rendait tous les jours une petite visite silencieuse aux environs de midi. Il s'asseyait toujours à sa gauche – côté fenêtre – sur une petite chaise grise et le regardait tendrement sans pour autant prononcer le moindre son.  
Seulement, aujourd'hui, il en fit autrement. La peine qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait entendu le verdict du Hokage était indéfinissable, il en avait été anéanti.

À midi, alors que ça faisait maintenant un mois qu'il était ainsi, il décida d'exprimer tout haut sa tristesse. Il ne supportait plus de le voir comme ça. Il s'approcha avec sa chaise, lui prit la main et commença son monologue.

– Naruto … Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas te réveiller ? Pourquoi refuses-tu de revenir à la réalité ?

Le jeune ninja semblait immobile, ancré dans son monde, dans sa réalité. C'est alors que Sasuke se confia à lui, s'étonnant lui-même de ses propres sensations et sentiments.

– Je … Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. J'aurais dû te sauver tant qu'il en était encore temps. Je … Je ne supporte plus de te voir ainsi … Naruto je t'en supplie réveille-toi … Reviens pour moi.

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase faiblement. Seule sa voix trahissait sa peine. Entendant le silence lui répondre, il sera fortement la main du blond et baissa la tête, semblant gêné.

– Je t'aime …

Il se leva alors, lui embrassa le front et partit en direction de la fenêtre, décidant que ça serait son ultime visite.  
Alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner, il sentit une faible main l'agripper au niveau du poignet.

– Sa …

Il se retourna alors brusquement, les yeux écarquillés face à la main de Naruto qui le touchait. Le blond avait toujours les paupières closes. Sasuke ne bougea pas, choqué par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. C'est alors que ses yeux clos s'ouvrirent doucement, la main encore sur son poignet. Il ancra alors, non sans difficulté, son regard dans celui du brun.  
Après un silence, sa bouche se rouvrit et sortit une phrase à peine audible. Sasuke se rapprocha.

– Moi … Aussi … Je t'aime.

C'est alors que Sasuke se jeta dans un mouvement désespéré sur les lèvres de Naruto. Leur baiser fut profond, sincère, comme s’ils voulaient rattraper le temps perdu.

Le soleil au point culminant fut le seul témoin de leur tendre baiser. Et, dans une promesse silencieuse, ils se jurèrent que, peu importe les événements, ils resteraient unis.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à commenter mon travail même si vous n'avez pas aimé. Comme ça je ne pourrais que m'améliorer !


End file.
